Right Here When You Wake Up
by trankwility
Summary: Cloud, being the idiot he is, got himself sick but luckily, Aerith is there to take care of him. [ cloudxaerith ] [drabble 2 : Illness]


_Disclaimer : _I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Square(Enix) and their creators.

Drabble #2 : **Illness**

**Right Here... When You Wake Up. **

* * *

Cloud Strife was lying on his side, underneath thick sheets of blankets that covered his whole self, including his head. The only thing that could be seen from the bed was a few golden spikes that protruded out from underneath the blankets. He felt warm, warmer than usual, and his head was pounding, really hard. A soft moan was heard, and then a sneeze, followed by a whole chorus of 'colorful' words. 

The poor ex-soldier was sick, and it was _his _entire fault. He already felt a little dizzy and weak in recent traveling, but no—o; his stubborn little ass wouldn't let him say anything and now, well... Now he's in bed, with a massive headache and the urge to cough and cough until he could no longer breathe.

He suddenly felt clammy all over, and his mind was beginning to shut down. His eyes narrowed in dizziness and he let out a short groan and instantly felt the urge to barf. However all urges got thrown out of his mind, when he saw someone open the door and quietly come in.

He hid his feelings of dizziness and loosened himself from the tight holds of the blanket when Tifa walked up to him, a look of concern in her eyes. She smiled small and extended her hand to his head, stroking his golden locks.

"Cloud... Are you okay? How are you feeling? Why didn't you tell us that you were sick? We would've slowed down for you, so you could get better..." Cloud got annoyed, he couldn't comprehend the multiple questions she had asked, but quickly snapped when he heard the word, sick.

"I'm not sick! I'm fine..." She cocked her brow at him, and brought her hand back to her side. He looked away from her, and turned around. "I'm just tired..." The amber-eyed martial artist looked at him, wanting to reach over to him but instead let out a defeated sigh, mumbling something while turning around to exit the room.

"Whatever you say..." He heard the door click and lifted his head off the pillow, turning around to see that Tifa no longer stood at the side of the bed; he rested his head back on the pillow and sighed in relief.

The leader was left in peace once again but that was soon interrupted when an attack of coughs erupted from his mouth. He covered his mouth with the blanket, trying to muffle his coughs and finally ceased, taking in a deep breath. The pounding and dizziness in his head returned and he felt his whole body trying to shut itself off for a peaceful slumber.

His mako-infused eyes slowly slid shut but reopened themselves when he heard the door creak open. He let out an irritated sigh, shuffling underneath his now loosened blankets, and coldly spoke.

"Tifa, I told you, I'm fine!" His eyes widened in surprise when a soft giggle was heard from behind him. He turned his head around and felt his already warm face, warm up even more when he saw a girl, clad in pink and red with her hand on her mouth, standing next to his bed. Cloud turned back, hiding his possible red cheeks away from the girl.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tifa..." Another giggle was heard, and he felt the bed weigh down, causing him turn around seeing the back of the flower girl sitting on his bed.

Aerith turned around, looking down at Cloud and laughed quietly, cocking a brow up in a questioning manner. "Are you sure you're fine, Cloud? You look horrible..." Her laugh grew louder as the ex-soldier's face contorted in a hateful manner and scowled. He looked her in the eye, and scoffed.

"Really? Maybe that's 'cause I _feel_ horrible..." His voice hinted a little annoyance but he soon slapped himself mentally when he realized what he had said. He saw a twinkle in Aerith's green eyes and buried himself underneath the blankets, knowing that she would say something smart-mouthed to him after what he had just said.

However, instead of a teasing remark, Aerith just pulled the blanket down, revealing Cloud who just stared at her, confused, and rested her hand on top of his forehead. Her eyes flashed with concern as she brought her hand down to feel his cheek. Cloud felt embarrassed, he knew he was blushing, a lot, and he couldn't do anything to hide it with Aerith holding on to him.

"You're burning up, Cloud..." He stared in her green orbs, hypnotized but suddenly began to cough; he pulled the blankets up to cover his mouth and felt the weight on the bed lighten. As soon as he stopped coughing, he reopened his eyes, seeing Aerith run out of the room.

He felt his whole figure slump, feeling disappointed. '_Good job, you coughing freak...'_ He scowled at his conscience and pulled the blankets up over his head, and groaned. In his heart, he kinda wished Aerith hadn't left but now that she _was_ gone, he prepared himself to go to sleep.

Cloud pulled the blanket off his head, and turned around onto his back. The sheets were no longer tight around him and he felt a little chilly, he pulled the sheets of blankets closer up to his neck and sighed in content, closing his eyes. He was so close to letting sleep take over his body but with his heightened hearing, he heard the door 'click' to a close and slightly opened his eyes, averting them to the door where Aerith stood.

He bit his lower lip, trying to hide a smile that wanted to form on his lips. The flower girl walked closer to his bed, he brought his gaze away from the girl and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He heard Aerith setting something on top of the side table, and then heard her sigh.

"Cloud...?" Her voice was soft, and full of concern. She was about to tap his shoulder but noticed his eyes flutter open. She managed a small smile as he turned around to look at her, she pointed at the bottle and spoon on the table and he only raised his brow.

"It's medicine, made from special herbs and plants." Her smile grew wider but it was still not the same smile he grew fond of. He eyed the green liquid in the bottle and sneered in disgust. Cloud never liked medicine... and the one on the table didn't quite appeal to him at all.

Aerith sniggered, and picked up the bottle, taking the spoon in her other hand and looked at Cloud playfully. "Sit up, Cloud, and open wide!" He stared at her, not wanting to drink the medicine and stayed, lying down. Annoyed at his lack of movement, Aerith glared at him dangerously and asked him again, quietly with an air of danger in it.

He grew frightened at the girl's tone and quickly obeyed her, shifting slowly to a sitting position. Aerith smiled curtly at him before unscrewing the cap of the bottle and pouring the green liquid on the spoon. Cloud bit his lip but was attacked by a fit of coughs, Aerith looked at him sympathetically and knelt down when he had stopped, holding the spoon infront of her.

"This'll make you feel better, so open up wide..." Cloud groaned, and closed one eye as he slowly opened his mouth. Aerith popped the spoon in his mouth and he instantly closed his lips on the metal object, she titled the spoon up, making sure that all the liquid would go down his throat and pulled the spoon out.

Both his eyes were shut now, as the green goo was making its way down his throat. He gagged, and choked, tasting how horrendous the medicine was. He made a grossed out sound and clutched his neck, pretending to be choking.

Aerith could only laugh at his reaction and grabbed the glass of water she had brought in with the medicine. She handed it to him, which he took gladly and watched as he down the water. He coughed, and wiped his mouth. Aerith took the glass and set it back on the table, next to the medicine and spoon. She smiled at him and patted his head, teasing him.

"Good boy! You did it." Cloud glared at her but then smiled, his eyes softened up to her. He managed a soft chuckle and told her of the medicine.

"It tastes disgusting." He stuck his tongue out and looked at her. She nodded along with him, "I know... I always had to take it when I was sick..." She laughed, and Cloud joined her, however they stopped when Cloud began coughing again, although it didn't sound as bad as before.

Aerith put her hand on Cloud's forehead and let out a soft 'hmm' before taking it off and looking at him. "It's not as hot as before... I'd say you're getting better, Mr. Strife."

Cloud blushed slightly from the touch and took his eyes off her, clutching the blankets nervously. He then looked at her and smiled teasingly.

"I'm glad to hear that, _Doctor_ Gainsborough." He laughed when he saw her cheeks color pink but was interfered when he felt a yawn coming. He rubbed his eyes of the tears that had formed and slid back down onto his back, having another yawn emit from his mouth. Aerith silently gushed at the sight, and followed suit; crossing her arms on the bed and resting her head on them looking eye-to-eye with him as if she was laying beside him.

Cloud looked at her, still on his back and questioned. "What are you doing Aerith?" She giggled and looked into his blue eyes. "I'm watching over you..." His cheeks grew pink, and he raised his brow at her, turning his head so that he was now facing her.

"Why?"

"Because..." She could her cheeks grow hotter, and looked away from Cloud; he noticed and only grew more curious. He turned around, now lying on his side and rested his head on top of his hands which he slipped under. He eyed her and smirked. "Hmm?"

She buried her face in her arms and thought, wondering if she should tell him or not. She brought her gaze back to the soldier, who was watching her amusedly and felt her cheeks grow even hotter. She quickly muttered something under her breath which only caused Cloud to ask her to repeat it.

"What's that Aerith?" He smiled amusedly causing her to sigh in defeat.

"I just want to make sure you're okay...and... stay with you..." He blushed and she blushed, they both blushed. How awkward...

Cloud looked away and cleared his throat, feeling another yawn coming up and did so. He pulled his blankets up, and settled in before looking back at Aerith, who still had her eyes on something else. "Aerith?" He spoke quietly and got her attention, staring deeply within those green orbs she possessed. A short smile appeared on his lips, and he could feel his cheeks heat up again.

"Thanks... and... I'm...glad that you're staying..." Aerith smiled greatly at him but it soon disappeared when he sneezed and moved onto a coughing attack. Cloud wiped his mouth and looked at her reassuringly. "I'll be okay..." She nodded, and gently brought her hand to play with his hair.

Cloud brought his own hand to lay on top of her other one and yawned, feeling sleep take over his body again. He felt calm when Aerith began playing with his locks and continued to stare into her eyes, trying to fight back the sleep that was slowly taking over. Aerith noticed his tiredness and stopped playing with his golden locks and brought her hand to her mouth, where she placed a kiss on the two tips of her finger and brought it in front of Cloud's lips and gently placed her fingers on top.

Cloud blushed, and felt his eyes begin to weigh down. He tried his best to stay awake, feeling his eyes close and open, until he could only see Aerith through narrowed eyes. He saw her smile and heard her angelic voice ring through his ears.

"Sleep well Cloud... I'll be right here when you wake up." He weaved his thumb under her palm and gripped on her hand to make sure she wouldn't leave. Finally, his eyes closed and a small, peaceful smile played on his lips before he fell under sleep's spell.

Aerith stared at Cloud, watching him sleep and smiled sincerely. She looked at their hands before bringing her free hand to brush away a lock of hair from his face. She then began to tangle her fingers between his strands, gently playing with his hair again. The flower girl continued to watch him sleep before, she too, had fallen for sleep's spell.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** Lol, another lame title :P Sorry I didn't know what else :/  
Anyways, do you like it? I was afraid it wasn't good because lately, I've had writer's block and this is the first story I've written since my block. :P 

_random fact  
_I just watched Aerith die while playing FFVII again...-tears- I watched closely on the scene where Cloud and Sephiroth began talking while Cloud was clutching on to her, and his actions were so cute. How do you _not _see that Cloud loves Aerith after she died?  
Anyways, random question : Does anyone else hate Aerith's voice in KH2? Mena Suvari did a pretty bad job in portraying Aerith's playful/flirty personality and instead gave her a monotone, robotic,not-Aerith-whatsoever voice. :S Well, that's my opinion. Maybe I'm a little biased, I always like japanese voices over english, and Maaya Sakamoto did a great job with Aerith! Especially with Aerith in Crisis Core. Anyways, I was just wondering that .lol... I don't mean to bash Mena Suvari.

Anyways, whoa! Sorry for the long notes :P I hope you enjoyed the story and please review, if you can! I'd appreciate that.

Alright, trankwil, over and out.. (CloudxAerith forever:D)


End file.
